This invention relates to disconnecting a capacitor section contained in a sealed casing in response to pressure buildup in the casing.
In one disconnection scheme, terminals extending through the sealed cover are connected to the capacitor section by breakable electrical conductors. A flexible plate lies within the casing between the capacitor section and the terminals. Opposite ends of the plate abut the interior walls of the casing to assure that the plate will bow away from the cover when internal pressure collapses the interior walls against the ends of the plate. When the plate bows, the conductors break.